Providing an external source of power to a mobile device, such as a personal digital assistant (“PDA”), wireless two-way messaging device, cellular phone, and others, requires design considerations with respect to both the mobile device and the power source. With regard to the mobile device, most mobile devices provide a distinct power interface for receiving power from a power source, for instance to recharge a battery, and a separate data interface for communicating. For example, many mobile devices use USB (Universal Serial Bus) interfaces for communicating and use a separate power interface, such as a barrel connector, for receiving power.